DesertClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Desertclan... Sandypaw ran with Coltsfoot in her mouth. A adder was chaseing her. "Help!" she yowled. She heard the slithering getting closer. {C}{C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) "I'll save you Sandypaw!" I yelled. Being a former warrior I was still good at fighting. I cut the rattle snake's tail of and it slithered swiftly back into its crak in the rock. "Are you O.K?" I ask my apperentice. "Fine" She replyed. ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 15:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I spit out the Clotsfoot. "Is this enough?" I asked. My mentor nodded. I picked it up and then we returned to camp. I set the herbs inside the den and sat down to relax. {C}{C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Cliffsand sniffed. There was the scent of adder in the camp. Another adder attack? There had been many this drought.It was almost dusk. She would hunt tonight. Prickl ar:D 00:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I helped Sandypaw organize the herbs. Icy Awesome! 01:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw sighed. "I need to not steal coltsfoot from the Adder's den." mewed Sandypaw. {C}{C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Cliffsand watched the sun hide behind the hills. Time to hunt. "Hey Sandypaw care to join me on a hunt/ herb patrol? You can find some herbs while I hunt." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw shook her head. "I'm too tired." she mewed. She looked up a the sky. The sun was begining to set. Icy Awesome! 00:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw was asleep in her den. There comming tonight, but what will I tell Sandstar? I walked outside of camp to see five skinny, beaten cats waiting on the border. "Come with me, you can sleep in the medicine den tonight. I'll talk to Sandstar about this in the morning," I said. I took them into the medicine den and gave them some freash-kill. "Is it true that Icewave was kicked out for feeding a rogue?" I asked. "Yes," replied Watersplash. "And DesertClan are called the fox-hearts of the forest," I said. Icy Awesome! 21:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw was awaken by the sound of whispering. "Huh?" she mewd. She walked outside and she saw her mentor talking to strange cats. "Ekkk! What are you doing?" she hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Welcoming some new warriors, Sandypaw. This is Rainflower, Fireblaze, Watersplash, Fernwhisker, and Snakefang," I said. They dipped their heads in repect. Icy Awesome! 00:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar padded into camp. "You cats stay in the medicine den," I instructed. I padded out to meet her. "I need to speak with Tigerflower," she said. "She's been looking for Applekit all day, I'll see if I can find her," I replied. "I know," she said back as she droped Applekit's dead body at my paws. "He was found dead on our territory, I'm sorry," she said. Tigerflower charged over and knocked Shellstar over. "You killed my kit!" she screamed. "No I didn't!" hissed back Shellstar. I pulled Tigerflower off of her. "Shellstar did not kill your kit," I said. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw ran in front of Shellstar, knowing her personality, she never lets a cat hurt a leader. "Hurt her, you hurt me! You know you can't hurt a medicine cat, or its apprentice!" Sandypaw mewed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Sandypaw, please. No harm was done. Thank you Shellstar. We will have the ceremony tonight. Would you like some traveling herbs before you go?" I said Icy ❀Awesome! 02:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar shook her head. "I won't need any herbs, unless i don't get out of this heat!" she mewoed. She ran awway, panting. "Poor cat, too thick of fur." mewed Sandypaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) "That's strange for her to say that. At night the desert is very cold, not hot," I said as I watched the stars above me. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Have you even felt her fur?! When i was standing by her i drounded in her fur!" squeaked Sandypaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Sandypaw, I don't care. I'll go and hunt. You stay here," I said. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw growled. "Mood swing!" she hissed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Wonderful," I replied. "I'll be gone for a while. Treat the OceanClan cat's wounds and I'll make sure you did them right when I come back," I said as I started to pad away. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Wait! Medicine cat sCan't hunt!" hissed Sandypaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "I'm a former warrior, I can do stuff like that," I replied. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw lashed her tail and went into the meddycat den to care for the oceanclan warriors. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I came back with a vole and two birds. I cheaked the Oceanclan cat's wounds. Sandypaw treated them perfectly. I heard Dustwind and Nightleaf talking. "Hey, did you hear about what happened in OceanClan the other day?" asked Nightleaf. "Yeah, heard Sharktail was murdered, there was blood all over the beach and they still can't find the murderer." replied Dustwind. Rainflower and Fireblaze looked horrified. Sharktail was their brother and now he was dead. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I the morning I went to talk to Sandstar about the Oceanclan cats. She seemed O.K with it, just as long as they don't cause any trouble. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) A few days later.... "Sandypaw, from now on you shall be Sandycave. May StarClan light your path,' I said, pride filled up my heart. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave felt proud. Escpecily when she came back to camp, telling the clan her new name. She walked up to the last cat, Fireblaze. "I'm Sandycave now!" she purred. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) "Great!" purred Fireblaze Icy Happy Holidays! 00:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "I like your name too!" purred Sandycave. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (I'm going to RP Fireblaze in First POV)"Thanks," I replied. Rainflower's gaze burned into my pelt. It was if her eyes said "Do you want to get us kicked out of DeserClan?" Icy Happy Holidays! 02:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "What's it like being awarrior?" sandycave asked him, sitting down next to him. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Nothing really exiting actulally, or at least not untll recently. In OceanClan when Rainstar died soon after my warrior ceremony there was a lot of violence. I've never really got to do any real warrior duties," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Aren't you scared of dying? I-I don't understand how you could risk your life!" cried Snadycave, reffering to her mother. She burried her head in Fireblaze. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "No, because I will die for what I believe in, what I know is right," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "My mother died in battle, for our leader. But she wasn't right to do that! Our former leader then killed half the clan, and then died! A-Are you like that?" sobbed Sandycave. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (Dang) "If she thought that she was doing the right thing then StarClan bless her heart. But if she new what she was doing was wrong and evil, than that's a different story,' I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "No! She died for our leader in the battle, but the leader was cruel! He killed, not my mother!" mewed Sandycove, her tail close to Fireblaze's. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Then your mother did nothing wrong," I replied. (I'm confused) Icy Happy Holidays! 02:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (is his tail going to twin with her's?) "I know, but she died for something, and she shouldn't of. What if that happens to someone else? If your a warrior, you cna't fix it, you could just die. But if your into medicine, that's diffrent." mewed Sandycave. Her tail was close to his. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Our tails twined. "Who says warriors can't help with healing?" I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave purred. "Your right. Who says medicine cats can't hunt?" she mewed, looking deep into his eyes. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "That wasn't quite my piont but okay," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 03:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "there's no diffrence. Anyway, do you still have parents?" she asked him. Then she got close to his ear. "I-I sorta like y-you. P-Please don't freak out!" she whispered to him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "I think I still do, but they are elders, and I'm not even sure that they will survive the murders," I replied, my voice a little shaky. Icy Happy Holidays! 03:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave licked his cheek. "I'm sure they will be fine. You had a good, trust worthy leader. Starclan told me that she will keep her clan safe." meowed Sandycave. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Then why is my brother dead?" I told her. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "He died for Starclan, for you, For you clan!!" meowed Sandycave. "If he didn't die for a reason, my mother wouldn't have died." she mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Medicine cats," I muttered as I padded away. (RPing Frozenleaf) "What the heck was that!" I shouted to Sandycave. "Medicine cats can't have mates, you know that!" Icy Happy Holidays! 00:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (who walked away?) SAndycave jumped to her paws. "We were talking! We're not mates!" hissed SAndycave. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (Fireblaze just ditched Sandycave) "Sure, with your tails twined and little hearts fluttering around you," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "He was sad, and i was sad! Our families were both dying!" growled Sandycave. She stomped to bed and pouted about Fireblaze ditching her. She missed her mother. "Mother, why did you leave?! You would help me!" she whispered to Starclan. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I sighed. I padded into Sandycave's room in the medicine den. "Look Sandycave, I'm sorry. I know it's hard being a young she-cat, espicaly when you're a medicne cat. You know Cedarfang, I liked him when I was young, but then I became a medicine cat so It just could not work out. But Sandycave, I'm sorry to tell you this but it's going to be the same with you," I said. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan